


Halls are for Decking, Husbands are for Necking

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Instead of meeting his husband’s eyes, he found Logan was bent over and rummaging through another box so Charles took the opportunity to loudly whistle his appreciation at the sight of the other man’s shapely backside.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Halls are for Decking, Husbands are for Necking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [milosdinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles's eyes widen. "Darling, look."

The crackling of the fire was a wonderful accompaniment to the record playing softly from the sitting room. It had been gifted to them by Hank; a rather eclectic mix of holiday hits from the last few years. Charles had played nothing else but it since the moment Hank had given it to him a few weeks ago, and now he hummed along with  _ Santa Claus is Coming to Town, _ which happened to be a particular favourite of his. 

Charles sat back in his chair, watching as Logan bent down to lay out the cream coloured tree skirt, ensuring it was positioned neatly to collect any fallen needles. The school already had a tree decorated over in the main common room, which was a gorgeous sight whenever one walked through the front doors. Its decoration had been a school-wide affair, one that all the children always loved taking part in, racing around one another to hang the first ornament on the  _ very _ tall tree that reached the ceiling. 

Regrettably, Charles had been unable to attend the tree decorating this year. He had been down in Washington doing his very best to soothe ruffled feathers, ensuring mutant-kind could continue to co-exist with the rest of baseline humanity. Honestly, it had been a rather tiresome trip and Charles would have  _ much _ preferred to be home with the children, spending his time decorating their home.

“This box is a fuckin’ mess, ya’ know that?” Logan growled at him, pulling Charles from his thoughts as he rummaged through a box of decorations that had been in this house longer than Charles had. 

The main tree was decorated with store-bought ornaments in various colours and personal hand-crafted ornaments that the children made during their classes. This tree was just for the two of them and as such, Charles had pulled out the box of decorations from his childhood to go with the leftover ornaments that hadn’t fit on the main tree. 

Charles laughed as Logan grumbled about the disorganized box again, thinking, not for the first time, that he had missed his husband more than anything else during his time away. Wondering, also not for the first time, if he could get away with taking Logan with him the next time he had a trip out of state. Logan wasn’t the most...business-appropriate company to take on a trip to visit the President, but Charles found he rather didn’t care when the alternative was spending another handful of weeks apart. 

“I know, love,” Charles soothed. Logan gave him a dirty look that Charles responded to with a roll of his eyes. “That box may very well be as old as you are, of  _ course _ it is not going to be well organized! Part of the holiday cheer is looking through things that have been touching in a year!” Charles exclaimed happily, looking through his own box and making a noise of glee when he found a particular ornament. 

It was a small brain made of felt that Charles had stitched veins into the year after his mutation first developed. He had been so very interested in the human mind back then, and this art piece was just one of the many ways he had expressed that interest. He rolled forward, placing it on an empty part of the tree with a triumphant noise, and turned to look at his husband. 

Instead of meeting his husband’s eyes, he found Logan was bent over and rummaging through another box so Charles took the opportunity to loudly whistle his appreciation at the sight of the other man’s shapely backside. Logan straightened out immediately. The frown that his face was twisted into was...well, Charles was sure it would be intimidating, even frightening to any other—Logan was, after all, a rather intimidating and frightening man—but Charles found it adorable. 

“You're ridiculous,” Logan muttered with a scowl and an eye roll, though Charles knew it was for show more than any real annoyance. Instead of its intended effect it caused his grin to widen; he let his eyes trail rather hyperbolically over Logan's muscled form, before stating, “It is not my fault that my lover is so gorgeous.”

Logan huffed, saying nothing. It brought another grin to Charles’ face that widened into a happy smile when he felt Logan’s mind reach out and brush against his own. Charles had never known someone as open to his telepathy as Logan had been from the very first moment they truly met—Charles definitely did not count that horribly rude dismissal in a seedy bar as the first moment they met—and the bond they shared was something Charles held close to his heart. 

Logan moved to give him a kiss that Charles kept going with a hand wound through his hair. It had been so very long since they had been together, and Charles had missed this as much as he missed simply being close. Logan’s mouth was warm and tasted familiar after the many years togethers. With a little noise of pleasure, Charles forced himself to pull back after darting his tongue over Logan’s top lip.

After a lingering look shared between them, Logan began decorating the tree with little direction from Charles. They always worked well together and this was no different from any other part of their life together. Charles could not decorate the higher parts of the tree, so Logan went ahead and focused on filling those branches as Charles took over the lower half. 

The decorations they were using were certainly a mixed match. Some of the bulbs and baubles were newer and as such were done in flashy colours, while others had been with the estate longer than even Charles knew. It seemed rather analogous of their relationship, wherein Charles liked to think he was new and flashy, Logan a handsome, sturdy relic from the past, somehow fitting together just spectacularly. 

Charles hung his very last ornament with a flourish. He had always been one to appreciate dramatic gestures, after all. It earned him a kind chuckle from his husband, who was very much used to his varying quirks after all the years they had been together. He wheeled himself over to the end of their bed so he could take in the view he would be greeted with every morning, and was glad they had chosen the left corner of the room for the way the light of the window streamed in and glinted against various ornaments. 

“Oh darling, look,” Charles breathed, his eyes widening and heart softening at the image before him. The tree was splendid all done up, tucked away in the corner of their bedroom. The sight of it made something in his chest feel as though it were being broken open and overflowing with love, just from knowing that Logan and himself had decorated it all on their own for their own room. 

Sometimes, even years into their relationship, Charles found himself taken aback that he had found someone to marry him. He’d had a fair few trysts in his past, but telepathy was as much an advantage as a disadvantage, when you could so very easily know anyone’s deepest thoughts. 

He never had to worry with Logan, for the man opened up to his telepathy just as readily as he opened up to Charles. If he was one to believe in soulmates that is what he would label them, and now, his heart felt so very full. 

“Looks good, babe.” Logan’s hand brushed his hair back gently, and Charles leaned his head back to rest against his husband’s stomach, a familiar position. Logan rested a hand on his shoulder and Charles squeezed it with his own, their rings clinking together as they watched their tree sparkle. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
